


The End of the Universe Isn't So Far

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't handle Bruce's sudden departure very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of the Universe Isn't So Far

Tony was depressed. Downright distraught. How did they know? Well for one, he was partying. Hard. Either hosting them himself, or being a very special guest at other people's soirees. He was living it up. Just like the old days.

While that fact in and of itself might not be particularly telling, the constant flow of attractive individuals parading through the turnstile of Tony's bedroom sealed the deal for his friends.

There wasn't anything anyone could do for him except to stand by and intercede when he got a little too drunk to manage. They'd make sure he got home safely, then drag him to bed.

And the next day it would start all over again. The team had taken to coordinating their schedules, in order to allow someone to keep an eye on Tony at all times.

It took an act of god, or rather a god, to put a halt to Tony's destructive streak...

 

 

Tony paced back and forth frantically. "You've known all along where he is, and you never said a word?!" He had gone from despondent to outraged in less than a second.

Thor would forgive Tony's attitude, considering the circumstances. "Banner did not wish his location to be known. By anyone."

"Of course not." Tony spat. "What does he care? He left without a warning. Without even a 'so long, it's been fun, see ya around'." The sudden spike of adrenaline quickly dissipated. Frustrated, Tony collapsed in a lump onto the sofa. "So what gives? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I believe that he intends to move on. Quite soon." Thor knew he was overstepping his bounds, but he didn't like to see his friends in such despair.

So he made Tony an offer.

 

 

When he answered the knock at the door to the lavish room that had been provided to him, Bruce couldn't say that he was entirely surprised to find Tony standing there. He also couldn't say that he was entirely angered by his appearance, either.

He said nothing as he left the door opened and retreated to the heart of his suite, leaving Tony to follow. When he heard the door close he simply asked, "What are you doing here?"

Addressing Bruce's back, Tony announced, "I came to bring you these."

Bruce turned and saw Tony's arm outstretched, with something very familiar to Bruce in his hand. He was stunned. "You came all the way to Asgard just to bring me my glasses?" A laundry list of every conceivable emotion coursed through him. He didn't know which one to choose.

"I figured that Big Green wasn't wearing a pair when you guys took off. I assumed you'd need them wherever you're going."

Bruce settled on 'love'. Because it was Tony. And it would always be so. 

When Bruce reached out to take his glasses, Tony ventured a long-shot. "You gonna tell me where you're headed?"

Bruce let out a gentle huff, paired with a small smile. "Would it matter if I didn't? After all, you found me here. I have no doubt you could find me anywhere."

"Heh, well, I had a little help with this one." Tony admitted.

After a moment of awkward silence, where Tony shuffled his feet and Bruce played with his eyewear, Tony tried, "You gonna be gone for a while?"

Bruce stared at the glasses, sliding his thumb along the frame. He didn't have many constants in his life. These were one. He thinks another is standing a few feet away. "Probably."

"You gonna come back?"

Tony's voice sounded so small and broken. Bruce was moved to look up at the man. He almost wished he hadn't. Tony's entire demeanor matched the tone in his voice. All Bruce could do was shrug his shoulders in response.

He knew that look, that posture. It was reassuring to Tony that Bruce appeared to feel as shitty about this whole ordeal as he did. Never one to wallow in front of someone for too long, Tony feigned a lighter heart. "Well, when you're tired of sightseeing, home will be there for ya. It's a little quieter now. You'll probably like that. Everyone is spending a lot of time at their swanky new facility."

Bruce just nodded. He could read the subtext. Tony was lonely. It was hard enough knowing that he’d abandoned Tony, but he figured that the others would be there to distract him. That doesn’t seem to be the case now. Bruce’s mind reeled. He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say, but he feared that if he started talking he might say too much, and make this whole thing even harder than it already was.

Tony felt it best not to wait around for the happy ending that likely wasn't coming. "Well, I should probably get going. Don't want to overstay my welcome." Fighting the urge to outright break down and beg Bruce to return with him, Tony simply said goodbye to him, and headed for the door.

After opening it, he paused for a moment. "Love ya Bruce." he called out, without looking back.

Bruce thanked any god that could hear him that he didn't have to actually face Tony when he answered, "Love you too, Tony."

With that, Tony disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where Bruce went after the soul-destroying end of AoU. So since we do know that he's gonna be hanging with Thor at some point, let's pretend that through handwavy Marvel science, he ended up on Asgard.
> 
> And when I found out that Bruce would feature prominently in Thor 3, one of the first things that I thought of was...if Bruce has his glasses in the film, where did he get them from? Maybe that will be answered during the credits of Cap 3, where I hope we see Bruce, or during Thor 3 itself. Or maybe he just won't wear them at all in the film. Which would be a tragedy. So until then, I will assume that he has them. And this is how I believe he got them.


End file.
